


General Gingersnaps

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Huxloween 2016 Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hux Loves Fancy Coffees but Won't Admit It, Huxloween, Kylo Doesn't Really Know What He's Doing But He's Trying His Best, Kylo Is A Good Boyfriend, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: With midterms fast approaching, and the arrival of the first day of Autumn, Kylo has a great idea of how to give Hux a small moment of relaxation. Even if it means entering the foreign world of Starbucks and seasonal drinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever participating in a Kylux event and I'm very excited! I hope you all enjoy this short fic xx

Kylo was fairly certain he had never seen Hux more excited about anything, as he stood in line alone, while his typically stern faced boyfriend held a table outside. He was also sure that he had never seen him more overworked and stressed out what with exams quickly approaching. It was no secret that Hux liked coffee, in fact, if you asked anyone who knew him, they would say he has something bordering an addiction to it. And while he claims that it’s only for the caffeine, only to allow him longer work hours, there is no denying that he enjoys expensive brews, in well-made mugs, with fancy creamers and a hefty amount of sugar. Kylo couldn’t stand it, that horrible after taste too much for him to simply 'get used to it,' but he loved Hux, and if standing in a cramped store filled with people all wanting to jump on the bandwagon made him happy, for the ten minutes it took the man to drink a pumpkin spice latte, then it was no trouble at all.

After what seemed like ages, he finally made it to the front of the line. Their university’s on campus Starbucks had called in extra reinforcements, and Kylo watched with no small amount of amusement as various baristas rushed back and forth making sure everyone was seen to in a decent amount of time. The barista currently smiling at him from behind the register looked about ready to collapse, and it was only ten fifteen in the morning.

“One pumpkin spice latte, please.” Kylo felt bad for raising his voice at the poor woman, but the noise level was too high between the chattering of college students and the ever present hiss of steam.

"Cream and sugar?" She replied immediately, and Kylo wondered how many of these she had made so far. He nodded, not really sure if that was correct, but he heard other people ordering it, so he assumed it must be standard. "Whipped cream?" She asked, picking up a sharpie and writing what looked like letters, Kylo couldn't be too sure.

"No! No thank you." Kylo knew Hux hated whipped cream, and he was glad that the barista asked him before he could forget to say.

“Name?” She fired back, clearly on a roll.

“Are you allowed to do silly ones?” Kylo perked up, already imagining the sort of scolding he would receive from Hux. Really though, he shouldn’t have expected anything less from sending him off into the unknown by himself. The woman looked pained, but eventually nodded. “General Gingersnaps, then please.” Kylo gave his best smile, the one that he hoped didn’t make him look intimidating, and handed her more cash than necessary before walking towards the pickup station.

Through the long glass window, Kylo could see Hux’s lithe frame bent over his laptop, furiously typing away. With sheer hope alone, Kylo stared at him until Hux lifted his head and caught his eye, breaking out into a reserved, yet no less radiant smile. It melted Kylo’s heart to see him happy, especially this close to midterms. Hux’s double major was most likely going to be his cause of death, but Hux had a determination that was equal parts fierce will, and coffee.

“P.S.L. for …General Gingersnaps!” A confused barista shouted, placing the steaming cup on the pick-up counter. Kylo wished he could have photographed the looks that the other students gave him, as he pushed all of his six foot three through the crowd. He threw one last smile towards the kind yet exhausted woman before making a mad dash for the door.

“What took you so long?” Hux's cold hand reached for the latte as soon as Kylo leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek.

“You’re welcome.” He closed Hux’s laptop, and put it safely away under his arm. Hux rolled his eyes, but smiled just the same, taking a tentative sip and sighing contently.

“Kylo I really have to study,” Hux began half-heartedly, but Kylo didn’t pay it any attention, as he had already started to walk away.

“You’re on a coffee break, take a walk with me.” He beckoned his boyfriend along, turning back around and waiting for the tirade to begin.

“Fine. You’re absolutely insufferable you know –” Hux cut himself off, finally reading the name scrawled in sharpie on the cup. _“Kylo!!”_

Hux only gave him a decent punch on the arm, before leaning into him as they enjoyed a simple stroll around campus. Kylo knew that soon Hux would descend into a mountain of books, medical journals, and labs, and that he would have to lock himself away in the art studio, but for right now, warmed by coffee and each other’s presence, they could enjoy this moment.


End file.
